


Your Grace

by PeanutsInSpace



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Could be in the Star Wars universe, F/M, Flowers, One Shot, Royalty, or era appropriate, or modern, your pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutsInSpace/pseuds/PeanutsInSpace
Summary: Finn stumbles into the Queen who requests his services.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	Your Grace

Boots clicked along the floor, echoing throughout the halls of the Royal Palace of Alderaan. In his dark blue pants with the traditional Corellian Bloodstripes along its side tucked into a pair of polished brown boots and his dark tan vest, Finn strode down the halls. Greeting each passerby, he hastily made his way through the intricate layout of the palace. He turns a corner and bumps into someone.  


Steadying them, he got a better look and noticed this wasn’t just anyone, it was the Queen, adorned in her Alderaan robes, though done so in her own unique ways, ditching the gown for trousers, instead having the cloth draped over her shoulders, crossing at her abdomen and secured with a belt. Accompanying that were wraps around her forearms with leather cuffs. Royalty in her own way.

“Your grace!” He says in surprise. “I deeply apologize, I did not see you there.”

The Queen eyes him up and down as she speaks. “It’s no worry, this place is practically a maze.” She smiles at him, showing there was no ill will at the accident. 

“That its is, your grace.” Finn nods his head. “Sorry for interrupting you.” He glanced around, noticing the lack of guards accompanying her, though he knows she can handle her own if need be, he’s seen her take down men twice her size and while being outnumbered in the training yard. “I’ll let you be on your way.” Finn steps aside so she could continue her trek.

Though she doesn’t move, instead she studies him. “What’s your name?” 

“Finn, your grace.” Finn replies simply.

“Finn.” She tests the name on her tongue. “Finn, would you escort me to the gardens?”

Finn thought about it for a split second, forgetting where he was heading before encountering the Queen. “Of course your grace, your wish is my command.” Instinctively Finn offers her his arm to which she gladly accepts, looping her arms with his. “Do you know where the gardens are?” He asks.

“Of course, oh, and Rey will be just fine, no need for formalities here.” She smiles brightly and leads them through the palace towards the gardens.

The Royal Gardens sat overlooking the vast sea, allowing a cool breeze to come through and plenty of sunlight. 

“Here we are your-“ Finn stops himself. “Here we are, Rey.” 

“Thank you, Finn, let’s go for a walk throughout the gardens.”

“Certainly.” She keeps her arm around his as they stroll through the gardens. It was truly peaceful, and for a moment, Rey could forget about her queenly duties as her parents have retired and passed the throne to her. She was a good queen, but sometimes she needed to unwind and the gardens were perfect today. 

They talk, about anything really, from their daily routine to their jobs. Anything of interest they talk about. 

Finn stops them in their track, an idea forming as he recalls how the Queen was rather tired after a long day. Certainly she needed some cheering up. “Would you mind waiting here for a moment, your grace?” 

“I can.” Rey smiles warmly. “And again Finn, you can call me Rey!” She shouts as he speeds off and disappears behind some hedges. 

Moments go by and Finn finally reappears again. “Where have you gone to? You know it’s not proper to keep your Queen waiting.” Rey scolds but is unable to hide her teasing tone.

“Apologizes, I tried to be quick I promise.”

“What did you get?” Rey questions, noticing how Finn is hiding something behind his back. 

“Ah!” Finn pulls out a bouquet of daisies. “These are for you, something to cheer you up.” 

Rey carefully takes the bouquet. “These are wonderful… thank you Finn.” Her eyes threaten to spill tears as she smiles. What a thoughtful gift she thought. “How’d you know daisies were my favorite flower?”

To that, Finn smiles proudly. “Call it a hunch, I had a feeling you would like them.” 

“Oh I do, thank you Finn, you’ve made my day better.” Rey notices the sun setting, soon the night will come. “Would you mind escorting me back to my chambers?” 

“Anything for my Queen.” Finn offers his arm again and she takes it, again. They walk back to her chambers with Rey holding the bouquet in one.

They passed numerous guards and staff in the palace, each offering a “Your graces.” As they walked by, no one batting and eye at the two.

“Here we are.” Finn announces. Rey opens the door and steps inside, quickly placing the daisies in a vase already filled with some water. 

In a blue, she grabs Finn by his vest and pulls him in and shuts the door behind him. Immediately Finn is pinned against the wall as Rey cups his face and kisses him deeply. He kisses her back, savoring the moment.

She’s the first to pull away, her face reddening. “Oh… what would my husband think of this?” She feigns gasping. 

“Good thing I’m your King so it wouldn’t matter.” Finn grins. 

“Shut up Finn, you’re also my husband you know.” Rey giggles and allows him to pull her in and kiss her passionately before he leads them back to  _ their _ bed.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if that made sense, but if not, Finn and Rey were just fooling around, Finn pretending to just be an ordinary person but is in fact is really the King and married to Rey.  
> The outfits are pretty much the same as theirs in TROS. I just liked how it was inspired by Han (for Finn) and Leia (for Rey) it just makes sense lol.  
> Oh and always, feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
